William Marks (1792-1872)/Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial Immigrant Ancestors of early Mormon Pioneer William Marks (1792-1872) and his wife Rosanna Robinson (1795-1869). Great, Great Grandparents of William Marks Marks / Cornwall Family Line # GGGP01: Marks # GGGP02 # GGGP03: # GGGP04 # John Cornwall (1640-1707) # Martha Peck (1641-1708) # GGGP 07: Thompson # GGGP08: Thompson Kelsey/Barnes Family Line # Stephen Kelsey (1647-1710) # Hannah Ingersoll (1652-1718) # GGGP11 # GGGP12 # John Barnes (1648-1712) # Mercy Betts (1651-1712) # Peter Farnham (1665-1704) # Hannah Wilcoxson (1665-1707) Great, Great, Grandparents of Sarah Goodrich Goodrich / Savage / Hutchinson Family Line # William Goodrich (1622-1676) # Sarah Marvin (1631-1702) # Richard Treat (1623-1693) # Sarah Coleman (1641-1734) # John Savage (1630-1684) - ( SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, JSavage1) - Son of immigrant Faith Hutchinson (1617-1652) - see Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry - gateway to Royal European Ancestry # Elizabeth Dublin (1631-1696) - ( SAGoodrich, EGoodrich, RSavage, JSavage2, EDublin) - # Thomas Ranney (1616-1713) # Mary Hubbard (1616-) Goodrich / Edwards Family Line Goodrich Note: Elisha Goodrich (1724-1789) married his cousin, Lucy Goodrich (1734-1807). # William Goodrich (1622-1676) # Sarah Marvin (1631-1702) # Richard Treat (1623-1693) # Sarah Coleman (1641-1734) # Joseph Edwards (1648-1681) # GGGP 30 # Johnathan Deming (1639-1700) # Elizabeth Gilbert (1654-1714) Great, Great Grandparents of Ephraim Robinson Robinson Family Line # John Robinson (1567-1625) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, PRobinson4, PRobinson3, IRobinson, JRobinson) - pastor of the "Pilgrim Fathers" before they left on the Mayflower. He became one of the early leaders of the English Separatists and led their move in 1610 to Holland. He is regarded (along with Robert Browne) as one of the founders of the Congregational Church. In 1631, his son Isaac Robinson (1610-1704) sailed to join Plymouth Colony pilgrims. # Bridget White (1579-1643) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, PRobinson4, PRobinson3, IRobinson, BWhite) - Wife of Rev John Robinson, migrated from England to Holland. # Faunce03 # Faunce04 # Lombard05 # Lombard06 # Wing07 # Wing08 Fuller Family Line # Matthew Fuller (1603-1678) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, SFuller3, SFuller2, MFuller1) - 1640 English Immigrant to Plymouth Colony, son of Mayflower pilgrim Edward Fuller (1575-1621). Parents of war hero Samuel Fuller (1628-1676) # Francis Iyde (1605-1678) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, SFuller3, SFuller2, FIyde) - 1640 English Immigrant to Plymouth Colony, # Fuller Unknown03 # Fuller Unknown04 # Thomas Thatcher (1620-1678) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, EThatcher, RThatcher, TThatcher) - English Immigrant and founder of Old South Church in Boston. His son Rhodolphus was founder of First Congregational Church on Martha's Vineyard. # Elizabeth Partridge (1619-1664) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, EThatcher, RThatcher, EPartridge) - English Immigrant # George Partridge (1617-1695) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, EThatcher, RPartridge, GPartridge) - English immigrant to Plymouth Colony # Sarah Tracy (1621-1708) - ( ERobinson, SRobinson, RFuller, EThatcher, RPartridge, STracy) - Immigrated to Plymouth Colony as a child with her parents. Kimball / Goodhue Family Line # Richard Kimball (1595-1675) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, JKimball3, JKimball2, RKimball) - English Immigrant to America # Ursula Scott (c1595-1660) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, JKimball3, JKimball2, UScott) - English Immigrant to America # Humphrey Bradstreet (1594-1655) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, JKimball3, MBradstreet, HBradstreet) - English Immigrant to America # Bridget Harris (1604-1665) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, JKimball3, MBradstreet, BHarris) - English Immigrant to America # William Goodhue (1615-1680) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, SGoodhue, JGoodhue, WGoodhue) - 1635 English Immigrant to America # Margery Watson (1617-1668) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, SGoodhue, JGoodhue, MWatson) - 1635 English Immigrant to America # John Whipple (1595-1669) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, SGoodhue, SWhipple, JWhipple) - English Immigrant to America # Sarah Hawkins (1634-1666) - ( ERobinson, SKimball, IKimball, SGoodhue, SWhipple, SHawkins) - English Immigrant to America Parke Family Line # Parke01 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, TParke3, X2, X1) - # Parke02 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, TParke3, X2, X1) - # Parke03 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, TParke3, X2, X1) - # Parke04 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, TParke3, X2, X1) - # Witter05 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, HWitter, X2, X1) - # Witter06 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, HWitter, X2, X1) - # Witter07 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, HWitter, X2, X1) - # Witter08 - ( ERobinson, SKimball, PParke, HWitter, X2, X1) - Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Upham Upham Family Line / Stearns # Phineas Upham (1635-1676) - ( MUpham, AUpham, # Ruth Wood (1636-1697) # Samuel Howard (1612-1680) # GGGP20 Stearns Family # Isaac Stearns (1603-1671) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, IStearns3, IStearns2, IStearns1) - English Immigrant to New England # Mary Barker (1604-1677) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, IStearns3, IStearns2, MBarker) - English Immigrant to New England # Richard Beers (1616-1675) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, IStearns3, SBeers, RBeers) - English Immigrant, militia captain killed in indian ambush of King Philip's War. # Elizabeth Furman (1615-1706) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, IStearns3, SBeers, EFurman) - English immigrant to America. # Simon Stone (1585-1665) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, EStone, SStone2, SStone1) - English immigrant to America. # Joane Clark (1596-1675) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, EStone, SStone2, JClark) - English immigrant to America. # John Whipple (1595-1669) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, EStone, MWhipple, JWhipple) - English immigrant to America. # Sarah Hawkins (1634-1666) - ( MUpham, AUpham, HStearns, EStone, MWhipple, SHawkins) - English immigrant to America. Pierce Line # Ephraim Pierce (1650-1719)- ( MUpham, LPierce, NPierce, MPierce, EPierce2, EPierce1) - Son of English Immigrant Michael Pierce (c1617-1676), a militia captain killed by indians in King Phillips War. # Hannah Holbrook (c1650-1719)- ( MUpham, LPierce, NPierce, MPierce, EPierce2, HHolbrook) - # William Munroe (1625-1717) # Mary Ball (1651-1692) Walker Family Line # John Walker (1650-) # Mary Pierce (1653-) # Nathaniel Cutler # GGGP32 Research Notes Famous Descendants / Cousins * Marks, William (1792-1872) - Early Mormon church leader * Miles, Samuel (1826-1910) ( PMarks, ...) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion * Robinson, Ephraim (1760-1843) - Veteran of American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Samuel (1757-1776) died at New York on Sept. 23, 1776 during the Rev. War * Pierce, Isaac (1763-1849) - at age 16 served in the Revolutionary War at the Siege of Newport. * Pierce, Nathan, Rev (1716-1793) - pastor of 1st Baptist Church of Rehoboth MA for 40 years. * Pierce, Preserved, Rev (1758-1828) - succeeded his father, to serve another 40 years as pastor of 1st Baptist Church of Rehoboth MA. Category: Ancestries of individuals